Our Last Chance
by FullMetall
Summary: Kelly is sick and those news causes Brandon to rethink about his life and where he is headed. happens during the new 90210 season 2.


I do not own Beverly Hills 90210

The story begins during the new 90210 season 2

It was a beautiful night at New-York city, Brandon Walsh was at his home still adjusting to the news his sister Brenda told him on the phone a couple of minutes ago, he shed a few tears realizing that he wasted a lot of time avoiding his true feelings for Kelly and he decided no more, if what he heard true he didn't has a lot of time left, he picked up the phone and dialed.

Brandon: "can I have a ticket to L.A please, yes one way only."

* * *

Erin Silver was preparing breakfast for her sister Kelly, since hearing the bad news Kelly didn't leave her room and spent all her time sleeping and crying, Silver has tried doing everything in her power to try to help her and reassure her that everything will be okay but she has failed every time, she took the breakfast tray and headed upstairs to her sister Kelly.

Silver: "Kelly good morning time to get up now, come on I made breakfast."

Kelly: "hmmm, what, no I don't want anything, I want to be alone."

Silver: "you got to eat Kelly you didn't eat anything for days, please for me."

Kelly: "where is Sammy, I didn't saw him in days."

Silver: "relax Kelly we sent him to stay with Steve and Janet for a few days."

Kelly: "I have to call them and tell them to not give him chocolate…."

Kelly said drifting back to sleep, it`s started 3 weeks ago Kelly begun to feel a strange kind of pain, at first she didn't give at much attention but after Silver found her on floor unconscious and convinced her to go check herself, at the doctor they found out Kelly was suffering from kidney failure and needed a transplant as soon as possible, she entered the waiting list but a kidney wasn't expected soon enough and the doctor didn't gave her a lot of time until her kidneys fail completely, the doctor gave her medications to slow the kidney failure but it isn't a permanent solution.

Silver: "you are going to be okay sis, I know it I have faith in god."

Silver put the tray on the counter and sat beside her sleeping sister crying as well.

* * *

Brandon was back in L.A, he quit his job and left New-York to come back and be with Kelly, something he felt he needed to do a long time ago, he now was on his way to Steve to surprise him and find out where Kelly lives these days.

He reached Steve`s house and knocked the door, it was the same house he lived in his teen life and Steve bought from him a few years ago.

Steve: "just a second I will be right there, Madeline and Sam come back here."

Steve opened the door at was shocked to see his best friend standing at the door.

Steve: "Brandon oh my god, what are you doing here, come in and give me a hug".

Brandon: "it`s good to see you still remember me Stevie, and I see your busy".

Madeline: "Uncle Brandon you're here."

Madeline ran to Brandon and he picked her up and hugged her, Sammy followed after her not recognizing Brandon.

Brandon: "hey honey, how are you doing, go play along now honey."

Steve: "it`s okay go play with Sam, so what are you doing here buddy."

Brandon: "what`s Sammy doing here, shouldn't he be at his house."

Steve: "Kelly has been a total wreck these past few days so Erin asked me and Janet if we could look after him for a couple of days, we obviously agreed to do so."

Brandon: "how is she doing?"

Steve: "not good Bren, she spends all day in bed thinking she is doomed to die."

Brandon: "is there something we can do to help her?"

Steve: "she needs a kidney transplant as soon as possible but she has a rare blood type and none was yet found for her."

Brandon: "could you give me her address, I want to visit her."

Steve: "don't you have a job you need to go back to?"

Brandon: "I quit my job, it`s the least I can do for her, I feel I need to be here for her you know."

Steve: "I understand, you still love her don't you?"

Brandon: "I think I always have loved her but this thing has made me realize I wasted enough time as it is, all I want to do is be with her now, I feel it`s my last chance."

Steve: "well I am here for you man, whatever you need count me in, here is her address."

Brandon: "thanks man I really appreciate it."

Brandon got Kelly`s address and continued to his next stop- the beach."

* * *

Silver was surfing the web to find kind of solution to Kelly`s problem but to no luck, she tried every website that offered organs but Kelly`s rare blood type was nowhere to be found, a knock was heard on the door and Silver went to answer it, Silver`s boyfriend Dixon stood at the door.

Dixon: "hi can I come in?"

Silver: "sure come in I can uses some support right now."

Dixon: "how is she doing, is she going to be alright?"

Silver: "I hope so, it`s really hard you know."

Silver started crying and Dixon went to comfort her, he hugged her strongly and she could confined in him, Kelly was watching from upstairs and a smile was seen on her lips for the first time for many days, she was glad her sister has found someone to love and support her unconditionally, she had only one man in her life who made her feel this way but he seemed so far away now.

* * *

Brandon: "I will take it but I want the house to be organized like in this picture."

Brandon gave the landlord the picture of the beach house like it used to be when Kelly lived there, he just bought the beach house for Kelly`s sake, he knew this house will help her to get better and he was going to surprise her with it tonight, he took a last deep breath and headed for his mustang and drove to Kelly`s house.

* * *

Silver and Dixon were still at the house, he was helping her search the web for a kidney for Kelly but to no avail, another knock was herd on the door and Dixon went for the door to open it, he opened the door and Brandon was standing in front of him.

Brandon: "hi I am not sure I am at the right place, does Kelly Taylor live here?"

Dixon: "yes she is but who are you?"

Brandon: "Brandon, Brandon Walsh."


End file.
